Broken
by Shades of Jade
Summary: In the aftermath of the War, Draco and Hermione Granger have one thing in common: a complete lack of self. Without a true direction of where their lives should lead, or a knowledge of who they "should" be, they both are utterly lost. Both start on a journey of self discovery. Maybe some journeys are just meant to be shared.
1. Chapter 1-Lost

A/N: Hey there! This is my very first fanfic! I'm an avid reader of others' work and finally was driven enough to try it on my own. Please REVIEW! (This first Chapter is a little short but I think it gives enough detail on where I want to story to lead. _All italics are thoughts by the focused on character_ )

 **Chapter 1- Lost**

The sun had finally started to break on the horizon above the distant trees. Long fingers of light crept across the ground to reach for her. But, as that warm light caressed her skin, Hermione Granger still felt nothing. She was numb. Not from the cold of walking the meadows surrounding the Burrow in the wee hours of the morning. This came from deep within her.

The War had finally ended several months before at Hogwarts. In the months since, there was a swarm of mixed emotions through the entire wizarding community. Relief of it being over, and grief for all the loved ones and friends that had been lost were the most prominent. But there was an undertone of determination and resilience to rebuild.

As the months continued, Hermione's relief waned. Her grief, though still present, had faded to a dull ache of acceptance. Her dreams however, still haunted her, not ever really letting her move on.

She had woken from another fitful night. Flashes of Fred lying lifeless, Basalisk fangs, snakes beheaded, and Voldemort standing over Harry triumphantly plaugued her every night. The worst of all, was the evil cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. The pain surged through her every nerve as she slept just as it had that night in the Manor.

She had awoken with a loud painful thump onto her bedroom floor. She must have been flailing in her sleep again. She sighed heavily peaking over at a still sleeping Ginny. Drool was slowly trickling out of Ginny's mouth as she mumbled and twitched in her sleep. Hermione selfishly took comfort that she wasn't the only one unable to sleep soundly. Knowing she was incapable of sleep, she had decided to walk off the nightmares.

She had walked among the fields and meadows for what felt like hours. It was probably true, since she never bothered looking at the clock before she left. Hermione had finally come to a realization as the sun crept over the trees. She had lost her purpose. The war was over. Her self-proclaimed mission to help Harry defeat Voldemort was over. So now what? The community had started rebuilding around her. But what did Hermione _want_?

The grief, shock, and anxiety of being involved in the war had left her completely empty. There was one thing she only really felt…

 ** _Lost._**

She fondly remembered the girl she used to be. Intelligent, determined, and completely sure of herself.

" _Where was she now?"_ she wondered to herself sighing.

She glanced back at the Burrow. Knowing her adoptive family would be waking soon, she started to head back. She paused at that thought. _Adoptive_... She wasn't an orphan. Her parents were warm and happy when she had seen them last month. She had traveled all the way to Australia to find them, fully intending to reverse her memory charm.

But seeing them, happily throwing a dinner party with new friends in the garden, she couldn't bring herself to make her presence known. She just watched quietly from the shadows. Her father grilling steaks, her mother giving him a quick squeeze from behind as she walked past to get more refreshments.

They were happy. No need to plague them with the realization of what had happened the past year. They didn't need to be bombarded with worry over a clearly broken daughter. And with tears silently streaming down her cheeks... Hermione had turned away to let them be happy.

Thinking about them again had caused the tears to pickle the corners of her eyes. Forcing them back, she sighed again heavily.

" _You know they are happy_." She told herself. _"That we have to be enough for now, even if you aren't."_

* * *

Bang!

The gavel made it final. Draco Malfoy was a convicted Death Eater. But to many people's surprise, Draco would not be returning to Azkaban. He was probably more surprised than anyone. It was well known that his family (ahem, father) had been some of the most dedicated followers of the Dark Lord. His home had been a headquarters for his cronies. He had been privy to their evil plots. He had witnessed brutal murders and creative tortures and had done nothing to stop them. He had tried to murder one of the greatest and most respected wizards of all time. He should have been doomed.

 _"I deserve it"_ he thought with loathing.

It had been looking to be the case. Even after his mother's testimony that he had become a Death Eater, to save his, his mother's, and his father's life. Voldemort had been so upset with Lucius' performance, and had demanded more commitment from the family. Denying him, would have held the greatest of consequences. His mother continued babbling, trying to save her only son, but Draco started getting lost in his own thoughts.

Looking back, Draco wasn't sure if he could have done it again. Death would have been easier. Azkaban had given him time to truly see it. As soon as he had been dragged into that place, all happiness drained out of him. (Not that there had been much to begin with.) As the bars slammed behind him he was left to himself, plus the screams and cackling of the deranged and insane, to think about all of the atrocities he had witnessed. His father reduced to simpering in front of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore falling off the balcony of his tower. That poor Muggle Studies teacher tortured above his head at the dining table. A room filled with flames and his friend screaming. All these and more played over and over in his mind. But more than anything. He saw **her**.

Granger. Sprawled on the Dark wood floor of the Manor. Deep guttural screams pouring from her no matter how much it looked like she tried holding back. His deranged aunt pinning her down as she carved the same word he had called her numerous times into her arm.

He didn't really understand why that one had gotten to him the most. Maybe because he had known her? Hated her? Had been jealous of her? Had caused his own pain to her? Her screams were still echoing in his head as his attention was called back to the present by a loud yell, "Next witness!"

Draco's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die slowly took the stand.

"Mr. Potter, you claim to have in your possession a memory relating to Draco Malfoys forced involvement as a Death Eater."

"Yes. I have the memory of Severus Snape. Known spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Place it in the pensive if you please."

The courts pensive was quite large. Taking up a majority of the courtroom floor. You could hear a few gasps around the room as Dumbledore and Severus Snape's shapes took form...

 _"Protect the boy Severus."_ _  
_

 _"Sir, if he doesn't do this he is as good as dead."_ _  
_

 _"I know, but I fear worse will happen to his soul if he does. That's why you need to do it for him. His choices are being made for him... Protect the boy... Be the one to kill me Serverus... Please."_

" _Draco has already accepted the mission. I worry I cannot successfully intervene."_

" _I know you will find a way, you always do."_

"As much as this is touching, Mr. Potter. It does not absolve Mr. Malfoy of all the crimes before him."

"I know Sir." He quickly added. "However, it does show that it was known that Malfoy was not acting under his own actions. It was believed from the beginning by Dumbledore and the Order that Malfoy was being manipulated into his actions."

"Hmmm..."

" I also have in my possession Malfoys wand. And after being examined by the Aurors here at the Ministry, no unforgivable or truly dark curses have been committed by this wand."

The silence of the room broke into hushed mutters. Draco couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. POTTER WAS DEFENDING HIM! He couldn't help but look at him in disbelief. Harry had caught his gaze. He returned it with a nearly undetectable shrug. The slightest smirk pulling at his mouth as discussions erupted around the room.

"Mr. Malfoy. Upon further deliberation. This court finds you guilty of being a Death Eater. You claimed allegiance to Voldemort. You were privy to their plots and information, never turning over your knowledge to the proper authorities. You took part in the events leading to your Headmaster's death, letting veteran Death Eaters into your school. However, since no _true_ crimes were committed directly by yourself... you are hereby sentenced to: one year without a wand and 5 years of strict probation. Let's hope your own choices are better."

Bang!

Emotions, which Malfoy had been voided of for months, came crashing down on him like giant waves on a rocky shore. Relief, shock, gratitude overwhelmed him. Narcissa rushed to him, practically flinging herself at him. As Draco hugged her, he buried his face in her hair and did something he hadn't done in a very long time... He cried.

Draco had gotten the second chance he never imagined possible. But now he had no idea where to start.


	2. Chapter 2- Some Wounds Don't Heal

**Chapter 2- Some Wounds Don't Heal**

Hermione was stirring her morning porridge absentmindedly. She was practically glaring into it, willing it to reveal some divine inspiration on where her life should lead. She was interrupted by a light squeeze on her shoulder. She practically jumped out of her chair, shying away from the touch.

" 'Ermione?" Ron's brow furrowed from her reaction to his touch.

"Uh... sorry." Shame clearly marked her face as she couldn't quite meet Ron's gaze.

" 'S Okay," but worry remained on his face. "I was hoping you would wanna go for a picnic... just the two of us."

"Uh... sure. That would be lovely," she quickly added when the worry didn't leave his face. She was rewarded with a large grin.

After the war, her and Ron's relationship never really progressed further than their first kiss. Everyone assumed they were together, and that was fine. She loved Ron. They had been through so much together. In the aftermath of the battle, there had been too much to do. Between rebuilding, trials, and funerals there hadn't been much alone time. And to tell you the truth, she just didn't have the emotional energy to try.

Looking at Ron, however, she could tell he was looking to change that. _That would be good for her right?_

"Just keep your eyes closed. 'Kay?" Ron asked over his shoulder as he lead her by hand later that afternoon.

"Ron! We have been walking for ages. Where are you taking me?"

" 'S a surprise. Just a bit further." A small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. Small butterflies started to dance in her belly. No one had ever done anything special just for her before.

"We're here."

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Hermione found herself surrounded by a beautiful sight. They were on a high hill that overlooked the Burrow. A soft meadow filled with wildflowers surrounded them. A red plaid picnic blanket was spread across the grass under a giant oak tree. Ron had enchanted thousands of tiny orbs of gold light to dance around the space and through the tree. Soft violin music floated from them into the breeze.

Her jaw dropped, and tears threatened against the corner of her eye. Who would have thought Ron would have been capable of something like _**this**_?

As if reading her mind, "Ginny gave me the idea."

"I... it's..." she tried to clear the giant lump that seemed to be caught in her throat. "It's beautiful."

"Come an' sit." Gently lacing his fingers in hers, he pulled her towards the blanket. Hermione, with an utterly dumbfounded look, kept bouncing her head between Ron and trying to take everything in.

Finally she had caught Ron just staring at her with a giant grin. A flush rushed to his cheeks as he turned away to rummage in the nearby picnic basket.

"I shoulda asked ya earlier if you wanted somethin' to drink. I brought lemonade or cham-pa-gne." She thought it was adorable how badly he butchered saying champagne.

"I'll take the champagne please," gently correcting him with a smile big enough rival his own. _When was the last time I genuinely smiled?_

"Ron, I..."

"I wanted ta make you smile. You havn't really done much of that lately. I shoulda tried more sooner."

 _How does he keep reading my mind?!_

At a loss for words, she suddenly found great interest for her shoes.

"I just wanna make you happy 'Ermione."

With that, her eyes shot back up to meet his.

"You have Ron. This is so incredible I don't even know what to say." Her eyes were trying to convey how serious and heartfelt her words were.

"The great 'Ermione is lost for words?" he replied with a mock shocked expression. Laughing she lightly punched is arm.

Just then she realized a small amount of dirt on the side of his nose. She gently brushed it away, her hand froze upon his cheek. Ron froze as well. The whole world froze. Her heart started pounding wildly in her chest. Her mouth ran dry. Gently she pulled Ron's face towards her.

At the gentle pull, Ron launched towards her, fervently enveloping her lips with his. The force knocked Hermione on her back. Ron's full weight pinning her down. After the initial shock of the burst of passion, Hermione found herself responding with equal passion and greed. She lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. A small groan escaped between Ron's lips. They deepened the kiss further.

 _Ahhh, this feels so gooood._ Hermione, for once, felt good. _Better than good, amazing!_

Ron broke free of the kiss, coming up for air. Then started hungrily trailing long wet kisses from her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. Light panting and small groans escaped her lips. Her hands few up to his back, nails digging in. It must have been a tad too hard. Ron shifted to grab her hands pinning them above her head with one hand. His other slipped under the hem of her shirt, grazing along the waistband of her jeans. His mouth returning to hers.

Suddenly, flashes of being pinned to another hard floor swarmed into her mind. _Writhing in pain_. She squirmed underneath Ron. Flash again: being held down by Bellatrix Lestrange as she carved her knife along her arm. _Ahh! It burns!_

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! AHHHHH" she yelled through her teeth as she struggled against his weight.

Completely shocked Ron released her hands. Hermione, still thrashing elbowed him hard across the face. He fell off to the side allowing her enough space to get up.

As soon as she was up, realization dawned upon her.

 _OH my god! What have I done?!_

Tears started streaming down her face. She turned from him and ran.

* * *

His hand reached in his pocket on instinct. Nothing was there but a balled up tissue. _Bloody hell!_ Draco had walked into his extremely dark bedroom and was fumbling around trying to find a light switch. He first instinct of course was to use magic. But, no magic, no wand... FOR A YEAR!

Completely frustrated, he shouted for a house elf, "Dot!"

*Pop*

"Yes, Sir!"

"Light a fire immediately!"

A fire started immediately in the fireplace

"Anything else Sir? Perhaps some food from the kitchen?"

He was relieved to finally have light. The dark made him a tad anxious these days. "No Dot. Thank you."

Pure shock was plastered on the elf's face upon disappearing.

 _Thank you?! Ugghhh!_

He sighed heavily as he collapsed on the bed. Today has really been a long day. He scrubbed his face roughly in frustration. He had had to fight through hordes of reporters waiting to snap pictures and get comments outside the Manor. Which is no easy task, especially without a wand. Usually Draco loved the spotlight. This had been different. He was a spectacle. The cameras flashing, people shouting, everyone bumping into and grabbing him as he tried to get his mother and himself through the gates was almost too much to bare. Someone even spit on him!

 _Don't be such a prat! You got off easy! You should be in Azkaban still._

But no, here he was... in his own bed. Fire warming the room. He mother had also received some leniency, although her punishment was a bit more severe than his own. She faced three years without a wand. Being strongly encouraged to "see life through a muggles eyes." _What rubbish!_

Of course, Draco had come to realize that his father's views were way too extreme. The Mad Lord was completely out of his mind. But years of conditioning by his father was hard to completely eradicate. He didn't _**like**_ muggles. Nor did he care to have to live like one. But it's better than the alternative, he supposed.

Just then there was a light tapping on his window...

 _Ugh! If one of those bloody crack pot reporters somehow got past the wards…_

He flew off the bed intending to slam his drapes shut and block out the intruder (since there was little else he could do wandless). He realized with a bit of relief that it was just a large barn owl with golden tipped wings.

 _What the...?_

He released the letter tied to its foot, giving it a treat from the expensive vase on the nearby table. His name was scrawled in beautiful cursive on the front of the envelope. Turning it over revealed a wax seal with a crest he was all too familiar with.

 _I'll be damned._

* * *

Hermione had practically flown back to the Burrow she had ran so fast. She bounded up the crooked stairs three at a time, rushing to the bedroom that she had shared with Ginny. She flung open the door to find Ginny and Harry sitting on one of the beds deep in conversation.

"Out!" Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Wha..? Hermione w-w-what's wrong?" Harry stuttered completely startled.

"JUST GET OUT!" With that her best friends rushed out the door. She slammed it behind them, locking it, and threw herself on her bed sobbing.

 _What's wrong with me?!_ She thought through the choking sobs raking her breath. Hermione continued to cry what was left of her heart out.

Eventually the crying had quieted several hours later. Her mind had quieted too. She just laid there, numbly staring at the ceiling. She could hear voices and laughing coming from the floors below. No one had dared checking in on her. She didn't know if she was resentful or relieved by that, so she just continued staring at the ceiling trying to block it out.

There was a small scratching sound that seemed closer than the commotion going on downstairs. She sat up, her puffy stinging eyes searching for the source around the room. She caught a glimpse of a small owl fluttering outside the window. With a frustrated sigh she got up to let it in.

 _Probably Ginny's subscription to Witch Weekly._

But when the owl lifted its foot she realized it was a letter addressed to her. _Odd..._

She flipped it over to open it and her heart swelled. There, on the crimson seal, was a pressed Hogwarts crest. She tore into the letter hungrily almost ripping the letter.

 _ **Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unprecedented 8th year in order to complete your schooling.**_

 _ **The Second Wizard War had deprived several students of a proper education. Upon much discussion and argument, it has been decided to offer this 8th year to our students most effected by the war.**_

 _ **This year is not required, but greatly recommended. It would be a great honor to have you return to our school. I await your owl with your reply no later than July 31st. The school year will start, as usual, on September 1st. Enclosed is a book list for this year's classes should you choose to return. I look forward to hearing from you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall**_  
 _ **Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

She read through it four more times to be sure it was real. She was interrupted her fifth time through by a soft knock at the door. Harry peaked his head in through a small cracked opening he made in the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Her voice came out so horse from all the crying she barely recognized it as her own.

He came all the way in, closing the door lightly behind him. In his hand was a similar looking letter to the one she had in her own.

"You got one too huh?" She was still looking at the letter he held.

"Yeah." He took her hand lightly, leading her to sit back on the edge of the bed with him. "You okay?"

She sighed lightly resting her head on his shoulder. "Been better. Getting better still."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You going to go?" quickly changing the subject.

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I don't think so. Me and Ron were already accepted to the Auror training program. I don't really want to put that off for another year."

She just nodded. Keeping her head on his shoulder.

"I just think I can be more of a help out there. Doing something. Maybe I can help catch the ones still out there. I've never been much good in the classroom anyway."

That got her to chuckle lightly. The more she thought about it, the more she realized soon she was going to be alone. Harry and Ron were going to be busy starting the next chapters of their lives without her, at least for the time being. And with that, she realized when you were lost there was really only one place worth going... _**home**_.

"I'm going to go back."

"Figures." Harry said with a light chuckle of his own. "I'll owl you all the time you know. And I'll try to visit if we ever get breaks. You know I'm always here for you. No matter what." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I just need to figure some stuff out. I love you though."

"Ditto."

* * *

 _ **Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unprecedented 8th year in order to complete your schooling.**_

 _ **The Second Wizard War had deprived several students of a proper education. Upon much discussion and argument, it has been decided to offer this 8th year to our students most effected by the war.**_

 _ **Participation in this year has been decided to be a mandatory part of your probation. Although your wand will not be returned to you for the school year, you will be required to attend class and study without the practical use of magic. Enclosed is a book list for this year's classes. I look forward to seeing you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall**_  
 _ **Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Well that's just bloody great isn't it?!_

Not that Draco had any plans for the next year. But laying low, hoping attitudes and his new popularity (or lack thereof) to mellow seemed to be the best course of action. No chance of that now.

Draco flopped back on his bed to brood.


	3. Chapter 3- Home

**Chapter 3: Home**

"It's quite weird isn't it?" Hermione said more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect to be back here doing this again." Harry replied.

" _ **You**_ aren't." She gave him a small smirk.

"I know, but we couldn't miss seeing you off, could we? Ginny too." Harry and the rest of the Weasley family was crowded around her.

"Fair enough."

Hermione looked around at the sight before her. King's Cross Station was incredibly busy today. She could tell which ones were Hogwarts students by their trunks and the fact that most of them had owls. All were angled toward a wall between platforms 9 and 10, waiting their turn to pass through.

"Looks like we are in for a bit of a wait." Crowds tended to make Harry a bit nervous. Usually because a lot of eyes turned to him once people realized who he was.

"You all really don't have to wait. We have done this tons of times before."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." She gave Harry a long hard hug. "Owl me loads, okay?"

"Same." Harry released her to go give Ginny a more intimate goodbye as Hermione made her way to hug the rest of her extended family. She got to Ron last. Embarrassment engulfed her cheeks.

Things had been awkward since the picnic, and that was putting it mildly. Her and Ron were never able to meet each other's gaze, let alone have an actual conversation. They ended up spending most of the month avoiding one another as much as possible.

 _This is your last chance. Is this how you really want to leave things?_

She flung her arms around his neck taking him completely by surprise, even herself. He stiffened at her touch.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear. Just hearing her say that was enough to make Ron crack. He couldn't find any words to say that would match his feelings. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight squeeze. Relief swelled in her. Maybe they can get passed this. "Good luck with training. Write me and let me know how it's going." she said as she pulled away and turned to move closer to the wall that lead to platform 9 ¾.

* * *

He had waited a miserable 20 minutes waiting for his turn to push through the wall onto the platform. People had stared at him the entire time, whispering in hushed tones amongst themselves. Luckily no one seemed brave enough to talk to him directly. Even better, no one had spit on him… yet. Potter had caught his gaze as he was hugging the littlest Weasel, giving him a small nod. Draco returned it, then moved his gaze to the wall he would have to walk through soon. _Weird world it's turning out to be._

When it was finally his turn, he moved to push his cart through the wall. It came to a crash against the stone brick. _What the…?_ He started to feel everyone's shocked stares drilling into the back of his perfect blonde head. Frustrated and embarrassed he kept ramming his cart into the wall. Crash! _Let…_ Crash! _Me…_ Crash! _In!_

"Malfoy?"

He swung around glaring at who interrupted him. "Granger" he sneered. _Of course it's bloody **her**! UGH!_

"Problem?"

"Nope! I love running into brick walls. It's my favorite pastime." She stepped uncomfortably close to him.

"You need to be with someone with a wand to get through to the platform." She had mumbled it to him softly so that only they could hear. _Oh. Great. That's just perfect._ He shouldn't have been surprised that she knew. His sentence had been in the Profit after all.

"Touch my arm. We will walk through together."

"Your joking." He almost visibly gagged at her suggestion.

"Listen Malfoy, I wish I was. Do you want to get through or not?!" Her patience had disappeared rather quickly. It always seemed to around him.

No one else seemed to be jumping at the chance to help him. Resigned, he placed his hand barely touching her arm. They pushed through the wall to the platform with ease. _Figures. Granger's always right._ He scoffed to himself as he subconsciously whipped his hand off on his pants.

"I don't really have cooties Ferret." Apparently, she had noticed his gesture. _Old habits die hard I guess_ he thought. She turned to storm off.

"Thanks."

She turned back to face him eyes wide. She nodded and walked away to find Ginny.

* * *

The train ride had been long. She had shared a cabin with Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnegan. They had chatted happily amongst themselves the entire ride. They seemed eager to be going back, chatting about new professors and classes. Hermione was happy to return as well, but she couldn't find the energy to enjoy their reverie. Her mind kept drifting to the sullen angry blonde. _How difficult this must be for him._

 _Wait! Why do you care so much?!_

 _I don't._

Ginny interrupted her internal argument. "We're here."

Hermione quickly put on her robes and exited with the rest of her friends. First years were ushered to the boats by Hagrid. The hustle and bustle around her seemed so normal. It was peaceful. They clamored into a nearby carriage. She could see the Thestrals pulling the carriages along. Lots of other students seemed to be able to see them as well. A brave 3rd year Gryffindor named Marnie reached up stroking one along its neck before climbing into another cart.

 _Too young._ Her heart broke for the young girl.

The trail finally broke through the trees. The large magnificent castle filled their view. It looked the same as it did 8 years ago when it loomed over her for the very first time. Soft gold light danced through the windows scattered about the castle. She was in awe, realizing it had been completely repaired from the burning pile of rubble it had been reduced to during the battle _._ Blown out bridges, disintegrated statues, and sizzling piles of debris filled her mind. _It's though nothing happened here_. Ginny grabbed her hand, gently squeezing. A single tear slid down her cheek, the hole in her heart for the friends they lost here gently throbbed.

But she was home.

A longing she didn't know she had started to ease.

* * *

He had arrived at Hogwarts on the train alone. He had ridden in a carriage up to the castle alone. And now he sat on an abandoned end of the sparsely occupied Slytherin table… alone. Everyone so far had either glared at him or ignored him completely like he wasn't there. That was fine. He hadn't cared for any of them anyway. _I am a Malfoy! I don't need anyone!_

Even he cringed as the thought popped into his head. That was exactly something his father used to tell him. "Malfoy superiority" was god given and should be treated as law. _Look where that's gotten us. You in the grave, and me absolutely nowhere._

A throat cleared at the front of the Great Hall, interrupting Draco from his musings.

"Welcome everyone! If you could settle down please, I would like to say a few words before we start the feast!"

Professor McGonagall stood behind the podium at the front of the room expectantly. The room quickly quieted around her.

"If we could start by welcoming all of our new first years…" she paused for the impending applause.

"Next, I would like to introduce our new professor, Professor Tremaine whom will take over my former duties as Head of the Gryffindor household as well as Transfiguration classes." McGonagall paused for yet another round of applause. This was really starting to give Draco a headache.

"Also, you may have noticed Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a class that is offered this year. Instead, one hour a week will be reserved for group counseling…" McGonagall was interrupted with a groan from almost every student in the room.

"QUIET!"

The room fell back into an immediate hush.

"It is of greatest importance, after a time of such destruction and upheaval, that we rebuild and remain united. That starts with you all as students. Please give a WARM welcome to our new counselor Mr. Cinder." The room responded with a sporadic and unenthusiastic applause.

"Lastly, you may have noticed some former 7th year students returning this year as a part of a special 8th year offered this year. The War and former teachings, greatly interfered with they quality of learning last year. We hope to improve upon that, prepare you all properly for NEWTS, and usher you smoothly to a happy graduation. These students, along with a few others, need to meet with me after the feast. With that said, please enjoy your dinner. I wish you all a magical year!"

With that, the feast appeared on all the House tables across the Great Hall. In addition, a small note appeared upon his plate:

 _Your Attendance is requested for a meeting with Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom promptly after this meal._

He looked down his table to see if any other Slytherins had received this note. Not that he could tell anyways. _Great._ It wasn't too surprising however. No other 7th year Slytherin had returned for this 8th year. He couldn't pick out any other individuals who were "affected" by the past year. All the Slytherin students who had had parents or relatives directly involved with Voldemort were not present. Most had gone into hiding, trying to start over, after the war. Of course, some were just dead.

 _Crabbe._

Draco couldn't really count him as a friend. Lacky was more accurate. But he had spent 6 years with him... and his death still haunted him. Crabbe and Goyle's absence was prominent in his mind as he continued to glance around the room. Draco missed them, if only for the purely selfish reason of not wanting to be alone. He mostly missed the familiar comfort of being able to lord himself over his standard horde of groupies. His usual facade of confidence and superiority didn't have any legs to stand on these days.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me." Hermione glanced around at the small amount of people that had been summoned to this meeting. She recognized most as 8th years attendance:

Neville Longbottom  
Seamus Finnegan  
Cho Chang  
Padma and Pavarti Patil  
Lee Jordan  
And Malfoy

But there were a few underclassmen also in attendance:  
Colin and Dennis Creevy  
Ginny Weasley  
Luna Lovegood

There was a knock at the door interrupting Hermione's internal roll of attendance. A tall dark-haired boy she didn't recognize stepped in. He was wearing Slytherin robes. _Maybe he looks vaguely familiar...?_

"Ah! Mr. Zabini just in time." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Sorry for the tardiness Professor."

"Moving on to the point of this meeting... you are all summoned hear because last year had seemed to have the most adverse consequences for you. Weather that be here at the school or outside these walls. We thought it best to move your rooms from the traditional dormitories to your own space."

 _So no one can hear our screams in our sleep probably_. Hermione chastised sardonically to herself.

"It was thought you might be more comfortable with a more private space. The third-floor corridor has been remodeled to house each of your own rooms connected to one common room."

"Professor? May we still visit our houses common rooms?" Ginny Weasley asked politely even if she had interrupted.

"Yes, you may. Especially the younger years if you so choose. 8th years, we would prefer if you would "stick together" so to speak. It's is my hope that you form bonds with each other that go deeper than house loyalty and set an example of unity for the rest of the school."

A small cough, more like a choke, escaped Malfoy but McGonagall continued as if she didn't notice.

"All classes will be as normal. You will take them with your house and the rest of your year. 8th years obviously being with the current 7th years. The only difference is you all will do your group counselling together. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good! Password is Catawampus. Your possessions have already been delivered to your room. Dismissed."

"Oh. A word Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione gave a last curious glance before heading out the door.

* * *

"Yes professor?"

"I know you will not have your wand this year. Your teachers have been instructed to grade on a curve so that practices involving wands directly will not affect your grades. However, you are expected to participate during class and complete all written homework assignments and tests. I do recommend practicing wand movement however. There is still a practical examination with NEWTS which it has been approved you get to use a wand for."

"But how will I pass that if I'm not practicing real magic?"

"You were exemplary when it came to academics during your first 5 years here. That knowledge sticks with us Mr. Malfoy. As for the other curriculum, my best advice is that you study as much as possible. Unfortunately, that is all that I can offer you."

Great. He tried to hide his frustration behind a wall of indifference.

"Also, I must inform you that passing your NEWTS with an E or better is a mandatory aspect of your probation."

"Not a problem professor."

 _Problem? No. Is this year going to suck? Yes. But what else do I have to do besides study? It's not like I have friends...  
_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading so far! Special thanks to those who have reviewed!_

 _I know this is not the most exciting chapter to ever exist. But I do think it was important to introduce how this 8th year at Hogwarts would look. I also wanted to continue to emphasize the tone that not everything is happy after the "Happy Ending" of the War. These characters are still dealing with serious psychological problems and depression. I aim to illuminate this more in future chapters._

Also, Hermione and Draco had their first interaction! What do you think?

Please Review! Any constructive guidance is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4- Haunted Memories

**Chapter 4-Haunted Memories**

At the top of the stairs leading to the 3rd floor, the group of chosen students took a left toward the corridor that was formerly forbidden. Most had never had never ventured this way in all their years of Hogwarts. Hermione was of course the exception. Her mind driffed to memories of her first year of Hogwarts. Back to when her biggest concern was getting expelled from this magnificent place.

Then this corridor had been dark and dingy. It's only occupants had been the spiders that littered the hall with their webs. Of course it had another occupant as well... Fluffy. A small smile perked at the corner of her mouth. Fluffy had been the first guard on her first major adventure with Ron and Harry. It had been terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. A small ache throbbed in her heart realizing that Harry and Ron weren't here to reminisce with her.

The hall today was so different than it had been. All cleaned up, it glowed in the torch light. A large sculpture of a golden maple tree engulfed the end of the corridor. It was quite impressive at nearly life sized. Its leaves fluttered as if catching a breeze, shimmering gold to silver to an almost blinding white. It's roots crept gracefully along the floor in an artful dance.

As they approached the great tree, Luna whispered "Cattywampus," clearly still caught in it's awe. A knot that had been sculpted into the tree opened wide to reveal the door to their new home.

" _Magic_." Hermione sighed to herself, shaking her head in slight disbalief. It still caught her off guard seeing it in such raw beauty.

The door opened to a room almost as beautiful as the outside itself. Warm wood covered the floor with patches of soft moss forming carpet. Branches crept up the walls and across the ceiling. Little lights like fireflies dance and among them. She could hear the hushed murmurs of wonder from her fellow classmates as she continued to look around. One wall held a giant stone fireplace, which of course was already roaring. Plush comfy sofas and chairs surrounded the area. The far wall was nearly all windows, each one holding it's own private window seat reading nook. It was absolutely perfect.

Hermione breathed deeply, a calming sensation slid through her like silk. She felt safe. _Odd... I haven't felt like this in months..._

She concluded it must be the result of a calming charm integrated into the room. She decided to not be offended by it, they could all use a little help with that these days.

To her left held a hall that lead to their dormitories. Almost to the end, she came to a door made of knotty wood with her name scrawled in gold. Inside was a surprisingly large room. It had the same warm wood with moss floors as the common room. But it felt more airy, more light then the cosy main lounge. _Peaceful_. That's all she could think of in here. Sheer white curtains fluttered by the windows. The large bed was made with plush white comforters and pillows, more sheer curtains made up the canopy. On top Crookshanks was already fast asleep.

Instead of resorting to her normal Hermione habits of unpacking and getting ready for the first day of classes, she crawled into that beautiful bed still in her robes from dinner. She adjusted Crookshanks until they were smuggled just right and immediately fell asleep right along with him.

* * *

Draco watched as bushy chestnut hair disappeared through her doorway. He reached his door just passed hers, the last in the hall. _She better not snore_. A reflexive sneer pricked just under his left nostril.

His room matched his personality as much as Hermione's had matched hers. Thick velvet green curtains blocked the outside word through the windows. The wood of the bed was deep and masculine. The floor was made of cold stone that reminded him of the dungeons that had previously been his home. His bed had deep green silk sheets and covers. Of course, only the highest quality would do for him.

He slunk to the edge of his bed and sitting down heavily, propped his tired head in his hands. A headache he didn't realize he had started to throb against the back of his eyes. _Today has been a long day_. Distain flowed to indifference that melted into acceptance as he sat there breathing deeply.

As he started to feel better, he decided to get a jump on tomorrow's classes with some light reading. He didn't want to sleep. He wasn't ready to face his dreams. Today had been hard enough. Haunted memories had flooded his mind even more since he stepped foot in this stupid castle. And he damn well didn't want to be the first one of his dorm-mates to wake everyone up to their screams in the night.

* * *

 _A younge blonde haired boy called her that horrible name..._

 _A blonde haired boy laughed as he was about to watch an innocent creature die..._ _She punched him in the face..._

 _T_ _hat same blonde haired boy continued to call her that name over and over..._

 _She saw that same blonde haired boy run to the bathroom, clearly in distress and felt just a small ping of compassion..._

 _Then that name was being carved into her skin. Fire raced through her veins..._ _T_ _he blonde boy stood watch._

 _Flinched at her screams, winced as she struggled..._

 _She pleaded with her eyes for him to somehow make it stop..._

 _Her mind screamed his name as if he was the only one to save her..._ _He didn't move..._

 _She tried pleading to him one more time, "Draco! Please." But her intended words were just replaced with more screams..._

"DAMN IT WAKE UP!"

 _Wait... what?_

"GRANGER I SWEAR TO GOD!"

This time she felt the arms that were pining her down were actually shaking her. Her eyes flew open with sudden realization. Her glaze was met by a pair of stoney grey eyes twisted in confusion and anger. She scrambled out of his grasp to sit up.

"M-m-malfoy, what are you d-doing?"

"Well Granger, you have been screaming my name for the past 10 minutes! So I came over to see what the bloody hell you wanted!"

"Sorry... didn't realize..."

"You weren't responding. I almost went to get Pomfrey!" The anger that was in his gaze when she had woken had definately traveled into his voice now. This elicited her temper to flare back.

"No need to yell Malfoy! I can hear you perfectly well now!"

Taken aback by her rotort, he realized how ridiculous this all was. She was clearly fine now. But he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. _Anger. Adrenaline. Definitely NOT concern._ He turned to storm back to his own solitude.

"Thanks." It had been barely more than a whisper.

He stopped at that. Granger just actually thanked him. He didn't know why but a smirk pricked at the corners of his lips as a thought popped in his head. Before he could stop himself, that thought was spilling out of his mouth like word vomit.

"You know, that's not the usual way I like to be in girls dreams. Maybe we can work on that."

 _What the bloody hell did I just say?! Get out now you moron!_

He quickly left the room not giving Hermione any time to process what he just said, berating himself the entire way back.

* * *

 _Did Malfoy just try to make a joke?_

Her mind was still completely jarred from the whole experience. A headache started attacking the back of her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her eyes down into those peaks.

 _This was a mistake..._

There was a soft knock at her door. She grunted in response, not really bothering to care if they heard her or not. She didn't even lift her head when she heard the door open.

"Hermione?" _Ginny. Of course it's her._

"Did I wake up everyone?"

"No? Malfoy yelling his bloody head off woke me up! I just watched him run out of here like his robes were on fire! Are you ok? What in the hell was his problem anyway?! I swear to God I'll curse him! I dont care if that ferret is defenseless!..."

Hermione finally lifted her head. She could see that Ginny's normally milky complexion was on the verge of turning plum purple as she continued her rant.

"Gin...Breathe!" Ginny finally paused to follow Hermione's curt instruction. "He just came in to wake me up. Apparently I was screaming in my sleep."

"Oh." Ginny finished her breathing with a heavy sigh as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She laid a comforting hand on Hermione's knee. "I guess I've gotten kinda used to that. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. This is so stupid. It's over. I should be happy! It should be easier to leave it in the past where it belongs."

"Today was still a hard day. It brought up a lot of memories for everyone. Please dont blame yourself... and that bloody ferret should be a little more compassionate. He's lucky he isn't in Azkaban for all the atrocities he has witnessed and did nothing about!"

"I think he made a joke."

"What?"

"Before he left. I think he attempted to make a joke to cheer me up..."

"Now you must me joking!"

"Have I ever? But seriously. I'm fine. Please go back to bed." Ginny just answered with a quizitory look. "Really. Promise."

"Ok. Love you." Ginny squeezed her knee as she got up to return to her dorm.

"Love you too. 'Night."

Hermiome cocooned herself inside her blankets desperately hoping maybe the rest of her night could be dreamless. Or at least free of blonde haired boys with angry grey eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- The Charm in Charming

A/N: Im sorry I had to put this story down for the summer. My job gets crazy that time of year. But I'm trying to pick up with consistent chapter uploads again. By consistant, I mean terribly inconsistent, but at least they are happening. Again, if you're liking the story, please review! If you think it's a pile of doo doo... please review (preferably with constructive criticism). Also I've started using the app for uploading new work so the writing might be in a slightly different format. Edits were made to Chapter 4 because the quality of the structure was not up to my standards. And to answer a question: yes itallics are the featured on characters thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!

 **Chapter 5- The Charm in Charming**

Ginny kept looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew that her friend was still concerned about her after the incident the night before, but Hermione just ignored it.

 _What is there really left to say?_

All through breakfast Hermione tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Especially Ginny. Her own gaze kept drifting towards the Slytherin table where the main subject of last nights dreams sat casually drinking tea looking over some textbooks. She couldnt help but realize that he sat all alone. There was at least a 5 ft radius of vacancy surrounding him. I ping of pity darted through her heart.

 _What the Hell?! You dont have to care about everyone you know. He has never done anything to help you!_

 _Not entirely true. He lied for us at the manor..._

 _Oh a lot of good that did!_

 _He woke me from that stupid dream last night..._

 _Yeah, a knight in shining armor! He was so nice about it as well. One word Hermione... Mudblood. Dont you ever forget._

At that, Hermione snapped her gaze back to her breakfast. She realized Ginny's gaze was drilling holes in the side of her head. She finally cracked under the pressure.

"Can I help you Gin?" Her tone came off entirely more snippy than she originally intended.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am. I told you last night, it was just a bad dream!" she hissed back through clenched teeth.

"Just checking. You've buttered your toast so hard you have put a giant hole through it."

A voice chimmed in from across the table, "If you are having bad dreams, I have a totum to call a Baku to consume them you can use."

 _How does Luna always know what a conversation is about without ever really being a part of it?_

Somehow, Luna's interjection had given Hermione enough time to recenter herself and calm down.

"It's okay Luna. I'll be fine. Thank you." she turned to Ginny, "You too."

She sighed as her watch began to vibrate. She had charmed it to go off 10 minutes before each class was to start. It was a simple muggle watch with a deep brown leather band in a gold setting. It had been a presant from her parents for her 14th birthday. A dull ache in her heart grew more prominant as she looked at it. Maybe actually being in a class again would make her feel better.

"We better get going."

* * *

The Charms classroom looked exactly the same as it always had. Raised tiers of seats formed a half circle around where the professor stood. Towers of books occupied that space that Professor Flitwick used for both reference, and as podiums to raise his small 4'5 frame. Dust danced in the rays showering down from tall windows near the tall vaulted rafters. This room always reminded Hermione of a cross between a library and an old chapel. A classroom was like her chapel after all. She loved the smell of the air in here. Old books and musty wood. After reveling in her surroundings, she quickly took out a fresh sheet of parchment and her quill, ready to take copious amounts of notes. She sighed with a relaxed smile, **this was home.**

"What do we know about Legilimency?" Professor Flitwick asked from atop of his large stack of books in the front of the class.

Silence filled the classroom.

"It is an obscure bit of magic..." Flitwick tried to continue, but was then interrupted. Hermione cleared her throat to speak.

"It is the practice of using magic- the Legilimens charm- to enter someone's mind."

What?!

At first, most had thought it was Hermione whom had answered and had turned to her direction. Then shock filled the room as they realized Malfoy had been the one to interrupt their professor.

 _What the..._

He continued, "It is not simply reading one's mind, thoughts are often dipicted as images that need to be interpreted as opposed to listening to a true conversation, although that can sometimes be the case as well."

"Very good!..." Flitwick began to respond only to be interupted yet again. Hermione shot her hand into the air but started to speak without being called apon.

"True masters of Legilimency are able to perform this charm non-verbally and even over great distance. Because of this, it is considered invasive and a tool of the Dark Arts..."

"IF I MAY...That may be true, but there are examples of Legilimency that are not considered Dark. Our very own Sorting Hat is an example of this type of magic."

 _FERRET!_

"Very Good Mister Malfoy! 5 points to...a... Slythin?" Malfoy gave a curt nonod in reply and flashed a cocky gin at Hermione.

 _SON OF A..._

"Now what do we know about Occulmency?"

* * *

 _Ha! Take that you know it all! You might actually have some competion for a brown-nosing insufferable teachers' pet this year. Its not like I have much else to do._

However, Hermione wasn't quite ready to relinquish her throne. She had shot her hand in the air, but didn't bother to wait for Flitwick to call apon her before answering his question.

"OCCLUMENCY IS THE MAGICAL PROTECTION OF THE MIND AGAINST LEGILIMENCY ATTACK!"

The entire class stared at her in shock at her ridiculous volume. She realized her error and continued at a much normal decible, "It can be incredibly difficult to master. It involves completely shutting down ones own mind to prevent intrusion into their thoughts."

 _I wonder if I can make that vein throbbing on the side of her temple actually pop..._

"Very good Ms. Granger... maybe someone else could..."

"If I may professor, the key to Occlumency is to completely empty ones mind and remain _**calm**_." He gave Hermione a pointed look with a cocky grin, which in turn, had her turning a violent shade of fuchsia.

 _If I would have known it could be this much fun, I would have challenged Granger more sooner!_

He continued, "Once properly defended, the subject can hex, disarm, or jinx their opponent for further defense. However, the most accomplished in Occlumency can compartmentalize their mind, storing away all emotion. This makes their mind virtually impenetrable to Legilimency, thus not needing to take any further magical action."

"Very true Mr. Malfoy! 5 more points! Now let's take a look into our textbooks..." Flitwick continued, clearly oblivious to the intellectual duel that just occurred in his classroom.

Draco looked over a Hermione completely determined to lord his triumph over her the rest of... well... forever. But Hermione wouldn't look at him. She sat there dejectedly looking forward, slumped in her chair. The joy drained out of him as he watched her angrily swipe away a tear that dared escape down her cheek.

 _Damn it..._

He couldnt concentrate the rest of the class. The pit in his stomach grew with every passing minute. Draco didn't even realize the class had ended until the students surrounding him were getting out of their chairs. He scrambled to his feet to chase down the bushy haired girl that was already charging out of the door.

"Granger... wait! I..."

"DON'T!"

"Seriously. I..."

"YOU CANT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND. THIS IS ALL I HAVE MALFOY!"

Stunned by her reaction, Draco remained silent for 4 seconds too long. Hermione turned to continue storming off in a huff. Draco couldnt let her leave however. He had this undeniable urge to do something he had never done before, **apologize**.

He reached out to grab her arm in attempt to stop her retreat. "Herm-ooof!" In one swift instant, she had shoved him against the wall, her wand shoved angrily under his chin.

"Dont ever touch me again."

She didn't shout. She didn't yell. She said it with the calm coolness of a threat that was completely sincere.

Draco felt completely paralyzed but finally was able to nod just once. With that, she released him and returned to scurrying away down the hall tugging down her left sleeve and rubbing her forearm.

* * *

 _Well that went well... Nevermind anyways. Who cares if poor little Granger's feelings are hurt. Its her fault for getting so upset in the first place. She shouldn't get so worked up by having a little competition._

"Smooth."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought she was going to curse you for sure." _Who is this guy?_

"And you would care why?"

"I don't particularly. But I dont think you would be able to help me on this first Charms assignment if you were cursed."

Draco maintained his state of utter confusion. "Why would I help you?"

With the upmost confidence and a charming smile, that only confused Draco even more, he answered. "Because I am about to be your very first real friend."

Draco just stared at him completely dumbfounded. The boy reached out his hand in greeting, "Blaise Zabini..." Draco just looked at the hand, then back at the boy, trying to make a decision.

"Your a bloody nutter." _Obvious conclusion_. Draco turned to walk away clearly blowing him off. Blaise just jogged to catch up then followed beside him in step.

"No, not really. Well maybe. Runs in the family. I had a Seer in the family on my mother's side. Great-great aunt maybe?"

Draco was baffled, but also kind of amused. He couldnt help it when a smirk perked up and the corner of his mouth.

"Well that explains it then." He retorted dryly, still trying to blow Blaise off and deny that at the very least he was entertaining.

It wasn't so easy. Blaise continued walking alongside him. "So what was she so mad about?"

"Who?"

"Granger? The girl who was bloody ready to rip your head off?"

"No idea."

"Pft. Bull. No one makes a girl that mad and doesn't know what did it!"

"Dont really know why she got so mad. Just cant handle a little intellectual competition I guess."

"War made her a little a little hot-tempered I guess." A hundred different interactions flew through Draco's memory.

"She's always been hot-tempered around me." Draco mumbled in reply.

"War's made her hot in other respects as well 'eh?" Blaise playfully needled him in the ribs with his elbow. Draco just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 _What is this kids deal anyway? I don't make friends. I have minions. Loyal followers. Okay... HAD them._

"Listen, I'm not your mate. I don't want to be. Now run along and find somebody else to bother." He added his trademark sneer for added effect.

"Just because you had charmed everyone to believe you were one person, doesn't mean you have to keep being that person. Something to think about."

With that, the mysterious Slytherin walked away, leaving Draco with his very confused thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6- To New Heights

Chapter 6- To New Heights

A few days passed since the Charms incident. The temper that had fueled her the past few days had dwindled. Hermione sat in the Great Hall amused by how she started to feel like herself again. She had fallen into her familiar rhythm of juggling schoolwork, communing with friends, and her dedicated extra carricular activities like continuing SPEW. Her days were only shadowed by the fact that her nights were still deeply disturbed. Absent-mindedly she searched for the owner of the grey eyes that haunted her dreams. _Malfoy_...

He mostly infuriated her, but he also intrigued and impressed her all at the same time. He had continued to prove incredibly intelligent over the past few days during class. Although he refrained from challenging her directly, he continued to answer difficult questions, gaining respect from most of the professors.

 _Has he always been this smart_?

Given that she had known him for 8 years, there was still so much she didn't know about him. Hermione didn't like not knowing. She found thoughts of Malfoy had been increasingly picking at her brain lately. She didn't care for it.

Those steel grey eyes met chocolate brown. His left eyebrow raised and head titled questioning. Frozen in pure shock, she just sat gaping back flushed. _Busted..._ Luckily, a large white owl swooped down in front of her, breaking their eye contact. Thankful for the interruption, Hermione quickly busied herself with untying the letter from Hedwig's leg.

 **Hermione,**

 **I'm surprised I didn't hear from you on the first day! How are you? Are you okay? How's classes? You better not be going on adventures without me. I bet McGonagall misses us already.**

 **Guys better not be hitting on Ginny. I'll jinx them! You would tell me right? I know she won't.**

 **Training has been tough, especially studying without you here. Please write to fill me in as soon as you can.**

 **Miss you,**

 **Harry**

 **Ps. Ron says "hi."**

A shot of pain went through her heart as she read. It wasn't the most well written letter, quickly scribbled in Harry's scratch writing. But it was completely him. Is it possible to not be homesick, but peoplesick? She missed her best friend more than anything. It also stung a little that Ron didn't write his own letter, only attaching a greeting to Harry's. Despite her farewell at 9 3/4, things clearly weren't completely healed where her and Ron were concerned.

She quickly got out a quill and parchment to write a reply before the mornings classes started. She apologized for not writing him sooner, explaining her distraction and mixed feelings about being in the castle. She wrote on and on. About the new dorms, and about how there was mandatory counceling that they all had to attend. A fact that she had been trying to forget that she must attend later that afternoon. She went on to include even her duel with Malfoy in Charms class. _Prat_. That was about how "adventurous" things had been so far. She ended with hope that training was going well and Harry and Ron were staying focused. As an after thought she included:

 **Ps. Yes Ginny is being hoarded by boys. She's even had to start carrying a bat to beat them with. We named it Harry.**

She tied the nearly 3 foot scroll to Hewig's leg and sent all of her love off with the owl.

* * *

"Staring isn't polite." Zambini said as he sat down in front of Draco, blocking his view.

"Excuse me?"

"You, my friend, were staring at a pretty brunette at the Gryfindor table." A wide grin was splashed across his face.

"I told you before, I'm not your friend."

"We'll see. Anyway, did you give it any thought?"

"About what?"

"Can you help me with the Charms assignment?"

Draco considered him for a moment, the truth was he hadn't thought anything about it since Blaise first made his request. "Well I really dont know why I would do that. There is nothing in it for me."

"I suppose 'to be nice' is too much to ask."

His blunt response was enough to actually make Draco laugh out loud. "Me and the term nice aren't exactly synonymous."

Sensing a crack in Draco's exterior, Blaise decided to go with it. "Nice, no. But there is always room for improvement. You help me, and maybe I can help you with your social skills." Draco just snorted. "For starters, how to stop staring at pretty girls."

Draco sat contemplating for what was probably an awkward amount of time. But Blaise just sat there, waiting. Looks like he doesn't give up easily. "Fine, 7 o'clock in the library. Dont be late." He didn't even wait for a reply. Draco got up and headed to his morning class.

The morning classes had been smooth and overall uneventful. Well, Neville got burned by a stinging nettle during Herbology and had to be escorted to the hospital wing. But that was about the extent of the excitement for the day. As the morning progressed, the 8th years had become quieter and increasingly more anxious.

* * *

You could hear a pin drop as they filtered into the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione's anxiety was at an all time high, but also her curiosity. She had no idea what this group session would entail.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting... Wow arnt you all a quiet bunch! Let's change that shall we? Let's all move our chairs into a circle." The students grudgingly started moving their chairs. "Come now! Dont be nervous!" The students exchanged skeptical glances with one another.

"Today we will just be doing some warm up exercises. The first, is a little get-to-know-you one. Each person will go around say their name, and a fact about themselves that no one else in this room knows. Anything at all!" _Silly... but not too scary I suppose._ "I'll go first, my name is Ceberus Cinder. I have a fondness for Muggle soda. Particularly Mountain Dew. Who's next?" The room stayed silent. Not willing to be defeated so easy, he gestured to the boy sitting next to him.

He coarsely cleared his throat, "I'm Colin Creevy. I like to take pictures."

"We **all** know that Colin." Ginny interrupted.

So he continued, "In particular, I like to go out at night and photograph the sky. I'm fascinated by the stars."

"Very good! Next please."

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I havnt talked to my father in over 5 months. I havnt forgiven him for trying to turn in Harry, Ron, and Hermione during the war."

 _Oh... Luna..._

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I like to think I'm not afraid of anything, but it's not true. I'm deathly afraid of snakes."

 _Not surprising_... Ginny kicked her in the ankle. _Ow! What was that for... oh my turn._

"Er... Hermione Granger... and uh... I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryfindor. I believe my life would be entirely different if it had." _Maybe better._ But she didn't voice that thought out loud.

"I'm Blaise Zabini. My father was a Death Eater, but my mother was actually a half-blood. You love who you love." _Wow. Really?_

The pattern continued around the half circle, finishing with Malfoy. "My name is Draco Malfoy. My favorite book is Wuthering Heights. A muggle book." He looked only at Hermione Granger when he said his admission. Shocked murmurs came from around the room. A small smirk perked at the side of his mouth.

The class period continued with simple trust fall games and finding others with similar interests. But all Hermione could think about was what Draco said. He had given her a tiny sliver of information. But it was only a small piece of the puzzle that made up Draco Malfoy.

 _How did he get ahold of a muggle book? When did he read it? Is it a coincidence it is also one of her favorite books? What else does he like?_ _Oh my god... stop it Hermione! Stop it this instant!_

* * *

Draco sat impatiently waiting for Blaise in the library. He sat, tapping his pen on the table while he tried to concentrate on his Charms book. It was proving difficult. The shocked look on Hermione's face earlier this afternoon kept playing through his mind. It made him smile. He wasn't sure why exactly, but the thought that he could surprise Hermione made him... happy? He wasn't sure. But it still felt good.

"Excuse me?"

It was as if his thought conjured her before him. His turn to be a little surprised. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Blaise?"

"Oh... um no... "

Then they both finished in unison, "He was supposed to meet me here to study."

Draco laughed nervously. Hermione blushed lightly. "I guess we both got stood up."

"Yes, seems to be that way. Anyways, I'll leave you to your studies." She turned to leave him but curiosity kept picking at her brain. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm certain you will ask regarless of my answer." _Yes. Cool. A bit snarky. That's more like it._

"Why Wuthering Heights?"

He was unsure of what the question was going to be, but he hadn't even thought of that.

"What's not to love? Tragedy. Romance. More importantly **_Revenge_**..." She looked at him in blank awe. He continued to proceed, reluctantly if trying to fill the silent static between them, "In all honesty I found it. I uh... stumbled upon it ...in the Room of Requirement. I was spending a lot of time there during 6th year. It helped pass the time."

He could see Hermione mentally connect the dots. A dawn of realization crossed her face. That look was enough to leave Draco slightly disheartened. But she surprised him by sitting down on the arm of the chair across from him. "What is your favorite part?"

Their conversation quickly snowballed into a heated discussion of the highlights and themes from the novel. Hermione sat comfortably in the chair, with her bare feet tucked under her. He had loosened his tie, his normally perfect hair was in shambles from running his hands through it when she exasperated him. She conjured them both cups of hot tea.

"Thanks."

"No. Actually I'm sorry. That was a bit rude."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't just flaunt my wand in front of you like that."

He spewed the tea that was in his mouth as he begun to laugh, "I didn't think you were 'flaunting your wand' Granger." When was the last time he genuinely laughed like that?

She turned a little pink around her ears. "Do you miss it?"

"Like it was my right arm." Thinking about it made him sigh heavily, his eyes turned to a dark smoke. "But if that's the price I pay... there are much worse things." He could tell she was about to ask more questions. He thought it best to cut the night short while he was still ahead. "I think it's getting late. We better head back."

* * *

Hermione looked down at her brown and gold watch and was completely surprised. It was almost 11. They had been talking for almost 4 hours now. And, she hadn't wanted to hex him. As they walked back to their dorm, they both retreated to silence, realizing they had crossed into uncharted territory for them. Both wanting and not wanting to take it back.

The tension grew more awkward as they finally reached their doors at the end of the hall. Neither knew what to say. Hermione took a shot in the dark. "Thanks for the chat. Goodnight, Malfoy." What she did next, she later hoped she could block it out of her mind for all eternity.

 **She stuck out a hand to shake his**.

 _Oh.. my... God_. She wanted to pull it back. Pretend like it never happened but it was too late.

He saw it and busted out laughing. Surprisingly, he took it anyways. "Sometimes, your too much." He admitted shaking his head, "Goodnight Granger."

She could die from embarrassment. She hurried to open the door. Intending to hide in her room for the foreseeable future. Just as she was about through the door, he called after her, "Oh, Hermione?"

She gulped hard before popping her head through the doorway. He was casually leaning against the doorframe, hair still a mess, arms crossed his chest, a sly smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"I have a bit of a confession..."

Her mind raced with possibilities of what he was about to say. Little butterflies tossed around in her stomach. One flew up and caught in her throat as she tried to speak. She managed to squeak out, "Mmm-hmm?"

"I don't like tea."

The breath she didn't realize she had beenl holding whooshed out with relief. Her heart felt a small tinge of disappointment. She stomped it down, trying to ignore it. "I'll try to keep that in mind, goodnight." After she finally closed the door, she leaned her back against it.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

 _"...You filthy little Mudbood..."_

 _He jinxed the bushy Gryfindor so her front teeth were 3 times their normal size..._

 _Wild bushy hair flew in his direction just before a fist connected with is nose..._

 _"Mudblood..."_

 _"Mudblood..."_

 _The same bushy hair laid acrossed the floor of his own greatroom as she writhed in pain. It was like watching a horrible accident, one you cant look away from. Her screams raked like fire across his soul. Her pain saueezing around his heart and lungs. But he just stood there... frozen. Frozen by her pain and frozen by his own fear. He did nothing._ _Her eyes locked with his pleading. Like he was the only one with the power to make it stop. His name errupted as a scream from her lips._

 _"Malfoy!!!"_

 _Still he didnt move._

 _"DRACO!!!!!"_

 **SLAP**!

 _What the bloody hell?!_ He shot straight up in bed woken from his reverie. As his eyes cleared he relaized Hermione's red face was about an inch from his panting frantically. It was a miricle he hadnt headbutted her when he had shot up like a bolt of lightning. He rubbed his hands angrily over his eyes, hoping her face was just a lingering phantom from his dream. As he peered out through long fingers he realized he wasn't so lucky. Not that he deserved it.

She had backed up a bit to actually sit on the side of the bed, clearly realizing he had finially come to. "Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered quietly not meeting his gaze. She was taking deep visable breaths to try to slow her breathing.

"No...do you?" He added when he relized she was clearly still shaken.

"You wouldn't wake up." She finally dared to look at him and he could see the tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

Cold pride bolstered around his spine. He didnt want to be pitied. Least of all by her.

"Jesus Granger get a grip. Im fine. Clearly." He angrily muttered on, "its just a dream. We all get them."

She let out a frustrated sigh and swiped quickly at her eyes as she rose.

"Why do u care?"

She quickly turned back at him and snapped. "Because I cant handle another person I know not waking back up. Not even you Malfoy! Why are you so cold?!"

Shocked by her answer he yet again took too long to respond. She stormed across the room to leave. Just as she reached the door a well of word vomit spewed out.

"I dont know how to be any other way Granger."

A long silence hung heavy in the air.

"You could start by calling me Hermione... You did while you were dreaming." At that she quickly slipped out of his door.

So he had called out for her. By name. But not "Granger", or worse "Mudblood". He had called out for Hermione.


End file.
